geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
Boil
“ }” }| — Boil uttering his main catchphrase}} Boil is a integral member of the GEOAdventurers and the oldest of the main members. Boil has Major Fala Holy Blood making him the user of the legendary Fire Magic: Valflame and a master of heat and fire. In the past Before Boil joined the GEOAdventurers he existed as an authority figure antagonistic to Deadfishes lifestyle. Initially, he gathered a band of his schools most notorious thugs to apprehend them on promises of avoiding summer school. This did not work as Deadfish later gained the guts to beat them. Boil would then have the first of at least a few duels with Deadfish. Boil lost and got moderately hurt falling down the stairs towards the end. Boil would later set out once again to defeat the increasingly truant Deadfish, tracking him down. Deadfish narrowly escaped trouble through notes sent through a father figure of his. Boil would later duel Deadfish in response to this but lost again. Boiling powers Boil is apparently a descendant of a scientist who had Major Fala Holy Blood giving said scientist the expertise in heat to make his own scientific law. Boil makes great use of this in the fight against Dr. Nora who is said to be blessed with some level of Holsety blood giving her her own affinity to ice and wind magic. Boils signature attack was named in formal occasions as the Valflame(called in more casual circumstances the 4th degree Boil(Much like GEOs situation with Mjolnir being called in more casual circumstances the GEO Meteor)) General Role in the GEO Adventures Boils role in the GEOAdventures was initially that of a mild antagonist to the prototypical GEOAdventurers(More specifically Deadfish.) However, over time Boil gradually drifted closer to the GEOAdventurers by proxy of Deadfish who he had grown very close with by then. Eventually he joined the GEOAdventurers when he found a common enemy with them in Dr. Nora. Boil then became one of the main 5 members of the GEOAdventurers. Personality and traits Boil, despite his strong affinity for fire and heat, is actually one of the less agressive members of the GEOAdventurers. Boil is also the oldest member of the GEOAdventurers. Boil is a strong believer in authority and discipline and is very boisterous like Deadfish, often spouting his catchphrase, "Its Boiling Time!!!!" with overwhelming satisfaction. Also, much like Deadfish Boil has a soft spot for food; generally Boils softspot for food is not as strong as Deadfishes though. Boil is considered the tallest member of the GEOAdventurers being slightly above 6 foot. Boil is also implied to be on the borderline of overweight and obese; Boil however, is not threatened by this as he cites that much like Deadfish, his weight often contributes to his fighting style. Boil is generally described by those who see him as looking like a, "Angry bulldog." Boil additionally has a very strong voice. Identity Boil is proudly Irish. Boil is also shown to harbor a intense hatred for the British for starting the Irish potato genocide. Boil has also been implied to have funded Scottish independence movements. Boil has also developed a protege of sorts in his Irish nationalism dubbed as Gaelic girl by GEO and Deadfish. Boils strong Irish identity has fast made him fast friends with Eoin despite originally being at odds with him when he met Boil masquerading as Deadfishes parent for parent teacher conference. ITS BOILING TIME If theres one thing Boil is known for, its his fiery "Boil" puns. Boil makes these in every fight he has usually. A common "Boil" pun he makes is, "This lateness has got to be, BOILED over!!!!" These puns especially flourish in his fights against Dr. Nora who has her own cold puns to combat it. Trivia *Boils favorite movie is Sir Billi *Boil really hates drinking glasses with ice in them and most especially without a straw